Epic Feats
Epic feats 70 total Substitute one epic feat for two regular ones (does not work the other way around) Taken at level 30 and then on Bonus wisdom or class abilities only grants regular feats All but caster feats can be taken by any class R (repeatable) you may take this feat multiple times P (prerequisite) you require some other feat to take this (should be obvious) B (balance) this feat is probably going to change depending on play testing MISC (17) 'Class mastery ' You gain 4X the bonus to attributes granted by any one of your third classes 'Epic attribute ® ' Add +75% to one attributes, can only gain the bonus to a particular attribute once 'Adaptable (R, P) ' You gain all of your weapon/armour focus/specialisation feats with another type of weapon/armour 'Blinding speed (B) ' +10ft base move speed 'Epic skill focus (R, P, B) ' Improve skill focus to +8 (a +5 gain) 'Highly skilled ® ' Gain 10 skill points 'Perfectionist (B) ' Your maximum skill ranks increases by 1. Does not grant any additional skill points 'Epic mule ' Your carrying capacity increases by 10 'Epic endurance (P) ' +10 to endurance checks instead of +4, and a 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical fail 'Epic saves ' +2 to all saves 'Focused Determination (R, B ) ' Once times per hour you may use the concentration skill in place of of any save 'Fearless ' You gain +10 saves versus fear and a 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical fail 'Swiftness (B) ' You climb, swim and balance at double the speed 'Burst of speed (B ) ' For 1 round a day you can gain +20ft speed, 2 AC, 2 hit and an extra attack at your total attack bonus 'General knowledge (P, R*, B) ' If you do not have the bardic knowledge then you gain that ability. If you do then you are considered as having a minimum of 5 ranks in every knowledge *Greater Epic Knowledge (for those lacking bardic knowledge) 'Expanded abilities ® ' You may use your abilities granted by third classes two more times per hour 'Cooperative combat ' You gain an additional +3 to aid another checks 'Vanish (B) ' Your critical fails on hide or move silently no longer count as -10 and you may re roll one hide or move silently per day COMBAT (19) 'Epic initiative (P) ' Increase the bonus from improved initiative to +10 'Epic weapon focus (R, P) ' +2 to hit with selected weapon type 'Epic weapon specialisation (R, P) ' +4 damage with selected weapon type 'Improved critical (R, B) ' Double the threat range for selected weapon type. Only effects the initial attack roll 'Epic charge ' Increase your bonus to hit and damage when you charge to +4 'Dire charge (B) ' When charging you can make a full round of attacks 'Whirlwind (B) ' You may make one attack at your full attack bonus on all surrounding targets as a full round action 'Combat archery (B) ' You no longer provoke attacks of opportunity when firing a ranged weapon in melee 'Distant shot (R, B) ' Triple your range with all ranged weapons 'Hail of arrows (B) ' You may make a ranged attack against all targets within a 15X15ft square at your full attack bonus 'Precise firing ' Any shots which miss (excluding critical miss) or kill an enemy may make an attack against opponents behind (assume a 15ft line) your target as a free action 'Epic sneak attack (B) ' Add +4 to sneak attack (does not require sneak attack to take feat) 'Epic stealth attack (B) ' Add +2 to stealth attack (does not require stealth attack to take feat) ' ' 'Precise blows (B) ' Critical failures to hit in combat no longer cause a -10hit or an instant fail, still causes loss of quivers 'Favoured enemy (R, B) ' You may pick one faction or enemy type (not human) to gain a +4hit against 'Epic two weapon fighting (P) ' You no longer take a -2 penalty for fighting with two weapons 'Endless assault (B) ' You may take a -5 to hit, but may keep on making attacks until you miss 'Focused attack ® ' Once per hour you may make an attack using your concentration instead of to hit 'Quick kill ® ' When making a stealth attack you may make a sneak attack against an adjacent enemy 'Stealth assassination (B) ' All of your attacks will draw minimal blood and attention, your stealth attacks will silently kill enemies, wounds are harder to identify and you gain +10 to checks to avoid making vocal noises DEFFENCE (17) 'Epic toughness (P) ' Gain +1VP/level 'Legendary deflection ® ' You gain a VP damage reduction of one against attacks in combat (not from wearing yourself out, spells etc.) 'Epic dodge ' You gain +4AC & DR against your dodge opponents first attack each round 'Painlessness ® ' You become fatigued at ¾ WP, when taken multiple times the bonus alternates between fatigue and exhaustion (e.g. taken the second time would reduce both by ¼, taken a third time would reduce fatigued to ½ and keep exhaustion at ¼) 'Epic armour ' You gain +1AC 'Epic damage reduction ' You gain +2DR 'Epic shield/armour focus (R, P) ' You gain +2AC with the selected type of shield/armour 'Last stand ' You gain a +4AC when on 0VP 'Greater last stand (P) ' You gain a further +4hit and damage when on 0VP 'Safe fall (B) ' Tumble checks to avoid falling damage are reduced to DC10/10ft, fall damage is done on a D4 and you always land on your feet 'Armoured mobility ' You take no penalty to move speed while wearing heavy armour and no fatigue penalty for sleeping in armour 'Counter balance (B) ' Reduce your check penalty by 3 'Epic shield fighting ' You may choose to make a free attack with your shield each round, however you gain no bonus armour or damage reduction from it that round. Assume the damage is 1D6+DR bonus and it has an attack bonus of +AC 'Focused defence ® ' Once per hour you may reduce the damage of a single blow by your concentration skill 'Armed shield deflection (B) ' You may deflect arrows as per the deflect arrows feat while using a weapon which you are proficient with 'Group defence ' When going half defensive or full defensive your adjacent allies gain the bonus to AC, additionally you also gain an equal amount of damage reduction 'Epic agro ' Once per round you may attempt to taunt one enemy as a free action 'Epic cower ' Once per round you may attempt to make a diplomacy versus will save to get an enemy to stop attacking you (penalties apply) as a free action 'Tactical defence ' You gain +4 to checks not to be bull rushed, tripped, disarmed or grappled CASTING (16) 'Master casting ' You can rank up all spells as though you were one higher caster level, but you gain no extra spell points from this feat and it does not negatively affect your VP loss from lost spells (for divine spells) 'Stoic defence (B) ' You may use your concentration total instead of your AC against attacks of opportunity when casting a spell 'Magical insight ® ' 1 day you may regain 1SP per 10 on a concentration check as a standard action 'Magic defence (B) ' Offensive spells cast at you are at a -5 'Spiritual protection (B) ' You may choose to lose 4SP to absorb 4WP, only usable if a spell is at +0 or higher 'Skilled caster (R, B) ' You may use up to 10 skill points to gain spell points instead 'Practical knowledge ' From now on you may choose to sacrifice spell points to gain skill points 'Signature spells ' You may alter the aesthetics of your spells to a reasonable extent 'Counter spell (B) ' If you ready an action against a caster you may interrupt their spell casting if you beat them on an opposed concentration check, to which you gain +10 'Desperate measures ' When on 0VP you gain +1 to all spells, when exhausted and on 0VP you gain +2 'Stealth casting (B) ' At the cost of one spell point opponents must make a spot versus your concentration at +4 to notice that you are casting a spell 'Religious unity ' You no longer suffer -2 to casting spells from a different alignment (divine casting only) 'Distant magic (B) ' Your spells gain X2 range, and your touch spells now have a 10ft range 'Cross casting (R, B) ' You may cast one druid/cleric spell (opposite to your class) that you may treat as a class spell 'Caster weapons (B) ' You gain +1 to hit and +1 to all spells while casting using a staff or special weapon 'Fast cast ' The first spell cast during the first round of combat is cast as a free action. Does not effect spells which take longer then usual to cast Category:[[DND Gameplay]] Category:DND GamePlay Category:Daeron's Druidy Bullshit